Roses in Johto, Tears in Hoenn
by DarkWerewolfess
Summary: After a heartbreaking farewell May and Drew doubt they'll ever meet again. But what happens when in a years time they are both in Johto and start travelling together? Will feelings be admitted? Contestshipping! T for now
1. Chapter 1

**I've changed the age limit to setting off on a Pokémon journey; I think it's ridiculous that parents trust a ten year old to travel around the world, unsupervised xD. So the age limit is now thirteen to start, sorry if this confuses people! Oh and the first one and a bit pages is MY version of "The Unbeatable Lightness of seeing";D  
>P.S If Drew seems OOC remember he is older so that means he's more likely to be overcome by emotions. ^-^<strong>

**P.P.S If anyone wants to check out some of my fan art for this which gave me the idea for the story in the first place you can find my deviantart account link on my profile**

**Sorry to keep you ^-^ Enjoy the read!**

The sun set over the horizon as wingulls and taillows' calls could be heard for miles, the only thing that broke the peace was a fifteen year old coordinator sighing heavily. Her name was May Maple, her brunette locks curved towards her smooth peach coloured skin. _I wish I knew what was going on with me and Drew. _

The boy mentioned was a sixteen year old emerald haired coordinator and May's rival_._

Ever since that day in Slateport City just before her first contest, Drew felt the need to tease her, he didn't know why and infact the two had many memorable moments and on the rare occasion they could hold a civilised and mature conversation. He looked down at the sapphire eyed beauty and smiled at her warmly; she met his gaze and blushed hard.

"You were good in the festival May, you just need to train a tiny bit harder, for the sake of embarrassment I mean." He loved to get her angry with him; she was so cute when she was yelling at him! He counted it in his head _5, 4,3,2,1,_and as if on cue Mays' eyes ignited with anger.

"Drew Hayden! Why can't we just have ONE peaceful moment without you ruining it? And for your information everyone was incredibly proud of me today!" She folded her arms and looked away, knowing that they could never be more than just rivals.

After a long awkward silence May spoke.

"So, Drew what are you going to do now?" Trying to break his snobby persona she pushed questions. Drew flicked his hair and smirked, but with sadness in those harlequin spheres. What she didn't know is that Drew wouldn't be around for much longer, May picked up on the sorrow filled atmosphere and began to apologise.

"Drew I'm sorry if I said something to upset you!" Drew snapped his head down at her knocked out of his thoughts...

"No problem May, however to answer your question I've decided to travel to the Johto region in hope to reach the Grand Festival over there and become a top coordinator" he said in a matter-of-fact-tone like he knew he'd overcome the festival this time. His violet jacket brushed against May's head, he looked over at her, who felt like her heart was just stabbed repeatedly. _He's leaving me _were the only thoughts she could comprehend at that time. She realised Drew was staring at her due to the long silence and forced a cheery smile on her face. May Maple was always hiding her _true_ feelings.

"Well that'll be great for you! So when are you thinking of leaving? And what are you doing for a whole year?" May looked down at her feet, her hair covered her eyes which were surely soon going to be tear encrusted.

Drew for one was shocked and surprised at her reaction, deep down he wanted May to beg him not leave her, if she had of, he wouldn't go. _If it was her leaving I'd make sure to bump into her, but whatever, what am I thinking? I'm Drew Hayden. The arrogant snob who May hates, she'd never feel the same._

Drew didn't want to admit it to himself or anyone else but ever since their first meeting two years ago ,he'd come to have feelings for May, those feelings were first realised when May saved his life after they both fell off a cliff and ended up in a cave full of Wynaut. Something about the way she handled the situation and worried about him made his heart flutter like a Beautifly, he never wanted it to end, but alas in reality all good things had to come to an end. He threw his wrist up to eye level and checked the time on his watch, he had to get to LaRousse by seven tonight, before tears ran down his face he decided to be on his way, away from May, possibly forever.

"May...I have to go now, oh and to answer your question I'll be going back home to prepare for awhile, I'm thinking of setting off to Johto in a years' time, take care" He dug into his pocket and produced a beautiful red rose '_Beautiful like her' _and offered it to her before turning on his heel and walking away from the secret love of his life.

"Drew..." May blushed hard, not wanting him to go, aching to tell him to stay, for her. She received the rose and held it close to her heart, where he would remain with her, always. "When we next meet I'm not going to lose to you!" She called after him with a small disheartened smile and a few tears escaping. Drew didn't look back due to the tears rolling down _his _cheeks but held his hand up as in a backwards wave and resumed his normal teasing ways "We'll see" he chuckled lightly not noticing that his voice broke. May however did notice and was worried about him '_Is he...crying?' _She kept her eyes on him, his figure was soon a distant shadow and the times they had shared were all but memories, and in the blink of an eye; Drew Hayden was out of May Maples life.

**A few days later**

Heartbroken over Drew's sudden departure May slumped in her chair, they were in Oldale Pokémon centre, just a town away from Petalburg, May's hometown. Ash and Brock were leaving soon due to Ash's failure of beating the Hoenn league so he wanted to go back to Kanto for awhile, Brock was leaving for his hometown Pewter City to check up on his family. It had been on May's mind since Drew announced it; she wanted to go to Johto to. Alone.

"Hey guys? I have an announcement to make..." May stood up, a little too quickly and got a bit of a head rush; she shook it off and awaited the boys' attentions.

"What's up May" A raven haired seventeen year old asked, his name was Ash Ketchum, he wanted to be the worlds' greatest Pokémon master but he still had a long way to go.

"Well I've been thinking about it ever since the Grand Festival" May lied. "And well...I want to compete in the Johto region...by myself!" May looked at their reactions, Ash was smirking, and so was Brock; however her younger brother Max was pulling a puppy dog face.

"But May, what about me? Where am I gonna go!" Max started to panic and threw a stroppy teenage tantrum; he was only thirteen after all.

The nineteen year old, known as Brock smiled at May, he knew EXACTLY why she was going there of all regions. "Good luck with him May, oh and Max have you forgotten? You're finally thirteen so you can start your own journey!"

"Oh my god you're right! But still, May, you're my big sister I thought I'd always be travelling around with you" The young boy looked thoughtfully at his sister, he also knew what was going on and decided that he'd be a brave and big boy and abide to his sisters wishes.

**Meanwhile in LaRousse**

Swooping amongst the blanket of clouds Drew was relaxing on the back of his scaly sand dragon Pokémon, he had two things on his mind. What his family would say when he arrived home, and wishing he could relive earlier that day's moments.

After what seemed like hours the large reptile started to hover, he looked back at his master who had fallen into a deep sleep, Flygon smirked, and he knew just what would wake Drew up. The dragon took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of its voice.

"!" 'Wake up you idiot, we're home'  
>Drew jumped, possibly scarred for life, he then remembered he was in the sky so clutched tightly onto Flygons' neck, not before giving it a little smack, the dragon giggled and whipped the sleepy coordinator with its slender tail.<p>

"Oh fantastic we're almost home" Drew cursed under his breath and looked at the river of mansions below him, wishing he could of just had an average family, not filthy rich ones that didn't know the difference between love and hate.

Just over the horizon was a faint outline of a gigantic mansion, you could only just see Drews parents' cars, all ten of them lined up by the garage that could substitute as a small cottage.

"Well Flygon you may as well just use extremespeed to get us down there..." Flygon looked sympathetically at his master, Drew didn't want to return home, infact he was forced to visit due to some important news from his mum, and if this news didn't exist Drew would have been able to see May until he set off for Johto.

"Flyy fly gon!" 'Hold on tight Master!' Flygon started to glow a hazy silver colour and power erupted from his diamond shaped wings like a rocket taking off into space, the wind slapped Drew in the face causing his hair to poof up like an Alteria .Within a matter of seconds Drew could just about see his butler Alfredo standing at the gates ready to greet him. The mighty dragon stamped his feet on the ground below them in order to feel gravity again, to slow down the dragon had to race to the gates by foot, they eventually came to a halt.

"Fly gon gon!" 'There you go master...good luck'  
>"Good job Flygon, return!" Drew produced a small pokéball and a red light engulfed Flygon. He pocketed the capture device and walked towards his butler who was gesturing him to come inside.<p>

"You're...you're pregnant?" It had been half an hour since Drew got home and his mother broke this news to him now? Why did they even try to make a sibling for him in the first place, they don't even love eachother they were forced to marry for money! Drew glared at his mother, she was a beautiful elegant woman with black hair and green eyes, and the reason Drew also had green eyes. His father however bore the genes for the abnormal emerald hair and possessed bright blue eyes, his hair was short and spiky groomed to perfection. He looked up from the documents he was reading and raised an eyebrow at his inferior offspring.

"Yes Drew, she is. Why is that such a shock to you?" His father questioned in his normal monotone voice.

Drew sweat-dropped looking irritated and disgusted "Because you don't even love each other! A baby should be brought into the world with love, not just another slave to be heir to your corporation!" And with that outburst the rebellious teen pushed past his mother and slammed the door behind the two stunned adults.

" Well I know you said he wouldn't take it well but that was over dramatic, you need to tell him about our plans for him too" The bland male fixed his gaze back to the important letters he was reading while Drews mum rubbed her protruding stomach and walked into the kitchen, crying silent tears.

'_This family is falling apart' _She sighed and began chopping some vegetables up.

On the fourth floor in other side of the mansion Drew kicked his shoes off and jumped onto his bed, he felt like punching his cupboards and smashing the place up, they called him back for this? What a joke. He felt sorry for the unborn Hayden; it was going to be miserable, not allowed friends, not even allowed to fall in love. Drew laid back and stared at the lime green ceiling, he was thinking about a certain rival, his only rival and tears had started to form in his beautiful green eyes.

"Rose, Roselia" 'Master please don't cry' the small rose Pokémon stroked Drews hair in a comforting manner, for the first time in his life, Drew let himself cry infront of someone else.

"Roselia, why did I have to be born in this type of a family, I just want to be able to confess my love without consequences, so then we can be happy together" and with this outburst Drews tears fell harder, he just wanted to tell May and not be scared of rejection from both her and his father.

The consequences Drew had talked about was that if May was not approved of by Drake then her and Drew would be banned from seeing eachother ever again. The only unfair reality was that, if Drew had been a girl he'd have the freedom to be with anyone his heart desires, but in the Hayden tradition males had to marry the right and appropriate women, women who could handle such power and money. But Drew knew deep down May would blow all her funding from the family on material possessions like jewellery, clothes and shoes.

Stress and exhaustion eventually overtook him and Drew ended up being dragged into a deep but troubled sleep...

**One year later**

"May wake up! You're gonna miss the ferry!" The newly turned sixteen year old dragged herself out of bed and slipped into her new travelling gear, an orange tanktop, a white miniskirt, some black and white gloves and a green backpack.  
>"Ok Max thanks for the warning" she called as she yawned sleepily, that's the last time she lets Skitty sleep with her, whacking her face with its tail all night long.<p>

May rushed downstairs and bashed heads with Max her younger brother, puberty had been kind to him, his voice had deepened into a less whiny tone, and he swapped his black rimmed glasses for contacts.

"Ow! May, watch were you're going! Oh yeah, your phones' been ringing off the hook for about ten minutes now" The young boy sighed while rubbing his new injury and passed May her baby pink phone.

"May! I've been phoning you since forever!" It was Ash, her cheeky raven haired friend, he may have turned eighteen last month but he still sounded like a little kid, bubbling with eagerness.

"Oh my god! Hi Ash! How are you? And how's Pikachu?"

"Pikachu's fine, he misses you! What I called you for was to say good luck in the Johto region! Oh and happy belated birthday!"

May smiled warmly; trust Ash to phone all the way from Sinnoh just to say good luck.

"Thank you so much Ash! The ferry leaves in an hour though so I have to get going, speak soon? Bye!" May hung up on him and grabbed the necessities for her journey, she decided to only take Skitty's pokéball, a habit she stole off Ash, with every new region she went to she was going to only take one Pokémon.

**Meanwhile in LaRousse**

"Right, I'm off, the trip around Johto will take around two years if I'm correct so tell Stephanie her big brother will be home by her third birthday" Drew hugged his mother and gave a nod of approval at his father.

"Make me proud son, I love you" His mother, Clarissa kissed him on the cheek causing Drew to go red.

"Mum! I'm seventeen for Christ sake" he broke into laughter and returned a kiss on the cheek to his mum and shut the door behind him, looking out of the window his mother was cradling Stephanie, his baby sister in her arms, Stephanie sensed that her beloved brother was not in the vicinity of the house and started wailing, tears streaming out of her ice blue eyes as her curly green hair flowed around her face as she struggled.

Outside Drew threw a red and white pokéball near the opening of the gates to the mansion, a large red shape began to regain colour, it was his trusty Flygon who had acted like a best friend and a form of transportation for years now.

"Ready to go to Johto Flygon?" The teenager asked as he petted the dragon.

"Fly fly gon!" 'Are you kidding me? I've been waiting a year for this!'

"Then let's go!" Drew hopped onto the dragon as it hovered over the ground, within a matter of seconds they were faint shapes in the sky.

**Lilycove Harbour**

A silver mach bike raced throughout the harbour, sailors and Pokémon dodged the bike of death.

"Sorry everyone! I've gotta get to the ship before 8am!" May huffed and hoarsely yelled to all passerbyers.

"Well you might want to hurry, it's ten to eight right now" an old woman wearing a brown cape shouted at her, and waddled away like a penguin. In the distance was a huge white cruise ship, with huge blue letters on the back "**S.S Sharpedo Luxuries**" A line of wispy smoke curled from the funnels.

"Shit! I'm not going to make it in time...unless! Pokeball go!" May clutched Skitty's pokéball and threw it on a pile of boxes she was just about to pass. The small pink cat emerged from its pokeball unscrunching its ears

"Nyah!"

"Skitty quick use blizzard below the bike to create an icy path, try to keep it up until we reach the pier!"

"Nyah nyah!" The cat jumped up in the air and its paw released a white energy that beamed below May's bike causing her to pedal ten times her regular speed, Skitty jumped onto Mays shoulder continuing the blizzard attack.

"Woah steady thar girly!" Infront of May was an old sailor carrying some food supplies for the long trip to Johto. May twisted the wheels on the bike hoping that the skidding would grind the bike to a halt.

May jumped off the bike recalling her Skitty, she ran over to the sailor and grabbed some supplies from him "Oh I'm sorry sir, I had to try to get here quicker, or I would have missed the boat".

"No problem luv, oi what yer think your doin' I cin handle it meself don't worry, now be on your way lovey!" The old man snatched the boxes back from her and stumbled off towards the ship's cargo hold.

"Attention everyone, the S.S Sharpedo will be departing in five minutes, please get your tickets checked by the ships entrance and make way to your dorms."

**Aboard the Ship**

'_I'd better get to my room already' _Drew pocketed his room keys and slowly walked down the ships many corridors.

A lovey dovey couple walked past Drew, practically eating each other's faces, Drew smiled at the two sadly, but he'd never be able to have that. He stopped in his tracks; he did not know where dorm room number 706 was...

"Excuse me! Sorry but do you happen to know where room 706 is?" Drew blushed of embarrassment for scraping the happy couples faces away from eachother, the blonde boy smiled politely while holding his girlfriends waist, he turned to Drew and pointed south.

"It's quite alright, just down there and to your left" He turned back to his love and kissed her lovingly on the lips, the girl waved goodbye to Drew and flashed him a friendly smile as they both skipped happily to their room.

"What a lovely couple" Drew smiled to himself and walked to his room, alone. But if he had been kept another two minutes by the happy couple then he would have bumped into his long lost rival.

'_Shit! I'm in room 707, I'm positive it's down there and to my left' _

"Skitty, I need some help!" May threw its ball towards the ground below her, the cat Pokémon happily raced down the corridor as May ran after her.

"Nyah!" '_Here_!'

May patted her Skitty on the back and allowed it to jump into her arms, and then she slammed their dorm room shut. Little did she know who was asleep next door.

**Next chapter will be up next week sometime, seeing as this took aaaages xD**

**Please rate and review people 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Wow my emails were going mad with Story alerts xD you really like it that much? Anyhoo sorry about the delay I've been really busy, christenings, interviews etc. Oh and I have all this planned out already and it's gonna be 20+ Chapters =D**

**Well here's Chapter 2 ^^ **

**we're opening with a dream sequence, where my imagination runs wild!**

_May skipped happily in a blood-red pasture; the sweet scent of roses filled the atmosphere and crimson petals danced in the sky around her. In the distance she saw a familiar figure, with green hair._

"_Drew! Wait up!" May ran towards the figure smiling with glee and waved to him, but the figure started walking away, not even taking a look at May. May scrunched her eyes, to check it actually was him._

"_Drew what's the big idea! Stop ignoring me!" And with that May lost her temper and pushed Drew forward, he turned around only to reveal NO face, just staring lifeless eyes. May gasped in horror and recoiled away as the zombie walked towards her, the sky had turned a dark grey and thunder could be heard for miles. _

"_May Maple..." The Drew- like puppet whispered in an eerie tone and pushed May over, the moment she hit the ground the crimson coloured roses drained of all pigment and were now black._

"_Drew...what's going on?"_

"_You...broke..me.." It answered in an almost robotic tone._

"_What do you mean?"_

_The ghosts lifeless eyes absorbed the crimson from the roses and glowed a bright red at May. Then he let out the redness from his eyes which encircled May like a snake around a trapped mouse. The petals began to torment her and shredded into her like razor blades, she was bleeding heavily and crying, the figure walked up to May and flicked the bangs out of his face, she gasped in horror as his eyes were revealed, the beautiful emerald green eyes she had known were replaced with dull grey ones with no hint of any emotion found in them._

"_Drew...what happened to you?"_

"_You broke me May Maple and now I'm going to break you"_

_The petals constricted May until she felt blood in her throat, while she was choking the figure was smirking at her, she felt lightheaded and closed her eyes, taking one last look at the evil figure._

"NO!" May screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the sleeping Skitty to jump from the bed in shock.

May scanned her surroundings '_it was just a nightmare, thank goodness',_ she then noticed Skitty with its fur standing up on end, baring its teeth. May pulled it into hug apologising.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Skitty, I had a nightmare" She frowned reliving the horrible dream. _'But what did it mean...'_

"Oh well, I better get back to sleep! C'mon Skitty" May said to herself as she patted the bed for Skitty to join her.

However May wasn't the only one to have weird dreams, because in the next room Drew was tossing and turning in his sleep, sweat pouring off him.

_Drew was running down an endless corridor, the walls were filled with photographic memories of his life so far, all the negative things._

_The wall opened some sort of portal up infront of him; Drew was staring at his ten year old self._

"_When I start my Pokémon Journey I'm going to be a co-ordinator!"_

"_No Drew, you're going to compete in the Hoenn league, contests are for girl trainers and weak Pokémon, I did not bring you up to be a wimp." His Dad spoke in his usual monotone voice with a hint of aggression and disappointment. Drew flinched remembering what happened next._

"_But I love contests! I want to be the top coordinator just like Wallace!" The small ten year old screamed into his father's face with tear filled eyes. His father grunted in reply then let out a rare anger._

"_YOU WILL NOT BE LIKE THAT QUEER WALLACE! NOW SHUT UP AND GO TRAIN YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE BUDEW!" Drew's father stood up and glared into his sons eyes; he raised his hand to the now scared boy and swung his hand at him hard._

_Drew growled into the portal and stroked his cheek tenderly, where the red mark had lasted for days._

"_Why, why are you showing me this?" Drew punched the corridor walls, leaving a dent._

'_**Look to the left Drew, you will see what's happening in the present time, don't worry you are in the dream zone.'**_

_He jumped at the presence of the voice and reluctantly turned to face the other wall, as he did another portal opened up, this time it was a vision of his mother holding his baby sister in her arms, she was nursing her and singing. Drew smiled, his mother had an angelic singing voice, but then realisation struck him as he saw a single tear slide down her face._

"_Mum...WHY IS SHE CRYING? TELL ME NOW!" Drew shouted at the portal hoping that the voice would stop these horrible visions._

'_**Keep watching for god sake'**__ The voice said sounding annoyed._

_Drew continued to watch his mother cry silent tears, it was heartbreaking but the voice wanted him to watch for some strange reason. _

'_The reason your mother is crying is because your father is having an affair Drew. She's known for years now but she can't give your father up because that would mean you, she and Stephanie would become homeless._

"_Dad's...cheating on mum?" Drew felt anger rise within his body, his face turned a blood red colour from rage._

"_OK THAT'S IT! STOP SHOWING ME THESE HORRIBLE SIGHTS!" Drew closed his eyes wishing that he could wake up._

'_**Ok but I need you to view one more portal, run a few more steps forward and look at the floor, that will be a vision of the future, you need to see this one.'**_

_Drew did not like what the voice was implying; this was going to happen sooner or later? _

"_Fantastic, let's just hope it's not as bad as the other two..." He rolled his eyes and did as instructed._

_The wall shone a bright yellow and immediately began to play the vision as if it was in a cinema. But something was different; there were no images, just a black space. Drew stared and listened intently, praying that this one wouldn't be a sad or angry moment._

"_Drew...What are you doing here?" He recognised that voice to be Mays. _

_He felt a sharp pang in his chest and begged the voice to stop it "No I can't watch this, if it's something to do with her I just can't, please!" _

'_**Shut up and listen'**_

"_Drew? What are you doing here?"_

"_I need to tell you something May, something important..."_

_Drew gasped, was this the moment of his confession? Eager to hear what May would say he put his full focus on the voices._

"_Ok Drew! But before you do, guess what!"_

"_What..."_

"_I'm going on a date with Owen!"_

"_...R-really...that's...That's great May, good for you"_

"_Isn't it! So what were you going to say?"_

"_I...I just wanted to tell you that...I...lo- love your company and thank you for being a true friend."_

"_Awwh, no problem Drew!, that all? Because I've got to go get ready!"_

"_Yeah...see you later...May" A flicker of colours burst out of the blackness and Drew caught a glimpse of him future self holding a red rose limply clutching his chest, looking down at the floor with his bangs covering his eyes. He knew in an instant he was crying._

"_My heart...it hurts so much!" he said as he continued to watch the replaying image of himself heartbroken._

'_**Drew you need to change all of this, in order for a better future'**_

_Suddenly a blue bubble popped infront of Drew out of nowhere and a small blue creature floated infront of him._

"_What...what are you?" Drew asked the creature hesitantly stepping forward to it._

"_**I'm Manaphy, I need you to help mummy er I mean May. Sometime in the future you're going to get a letter off your heartbroken mother telling you all about the affair and asking you to come home and comfort her, But I'm telling you, whatever you feel you cannot go, if you go then you will be leaving May all alone with the person called Owen and they will fall in love and you'll be heartbroken."**_

"_What are you saying...that May will fall in love with someone else? Can't we just not meet him?" he panicked, dying at the thought of __his__ May ever falling in love with someone other than him._

"_**I'm sorry but yes, and no this is a fated meeting, you will meet this boy no matter what you do and where you go, now it's time for you to wake up, Goodbye Drew, remember this!"**_

"_Wait! When will this happen? How soon in the future? Manaphy!" But it was too late, Manaphy had disappeared back into his bubble which soon evaporated infront of him, Drew felt himself fading away, he was waking up..._

**This is only a short chapter but I thought it would be nice for you to just see their dreams before the actual storyline continues, oh and in the dreams are some real spoilers for the future chapters xD I'm such a tease.**

**The 3****rd**** chapter will be up soon I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay everyone I was away on a week's holiday (which I greatly needed) anyway here's the third chapter! As an apology for not updating last week I've made sure this chapter is full of epicness and it's longer than the first two chapters :P**

**I don't own Pokémon, if I did Drew and May would have admitted they loved eachother way before their last episode, and there would also be a spin-off for them **

Drew rocketed back to reality. His eyes flickered open with sweat pouring off his grass-coloured bangs.

"What a bizarre dream..." he said as he stumbled out of his bed to reach into his bag and pull out Roselia's pokéball. 'A quick chat with her might calm me down...' he thought as he lazily threw the ball into the air. A blur of red began to take shape to reveal a medium sized living flower, she had two roses as replacement for hands, one blue rose and one red rose. Sensing her masters' fear and confusion she jumped into his arms and cuddled him, releasing chemicals from her roses to help sooth her troubled human. She listened intently as Drew told her the dream and answered in the only way she possibly could.

"Rose, Rose-elia!" **I think that dream was a message from Manaphy, unless you were on an acid trip that was definitely a spiritual link from Arceus and Cresselia.**

"I guess..But why the hell would they care about May and I? I mean, Arceus is the god of the Pokémon world, and I'm just a rich, arrogant, spoiled brat." Drew retorted while flicking his bangs, looking at the floor as if he was remembering what May first about to him, the words that made him what he was today, nothing but a rival.

_Flashback_

_Drew was strutting down the streets of Vendanturf town, clasping a red rose which he had been meaning to give to a certain female co-ordinator. _

"_I hope she doesn't think I'm a creep for giving it to her" Drew said, feeling that he would regret giving May the rose, he had only met her twice before so why would she accept Drews feelings for her? And why did he have to fall in love with his greatest enemy?_

"_Rose, rose!" "__**I'm sure she won't Drew, heck I think she might like you back, did you not see her eyes light up when you saw her in Mauville?"**_

_Drew shook his head so that his eyes could not be seen under his emerald locks "Roselia you're just imagining things, Come on we didn't exactly hit it off at our first meeting...I'm pretty sure she just sees me as a snobby, freakish, rival. Just a rival." He emphasised the last three words with a hint of remorse, he didn't want to feel this way about her, he KNEW she would never return the feelings, and even if she did, he was sure that either he would mess it up or his family would._

"_Rose, Roselia, Rose, Rose-lia..."" __**Drew...don't think like that, you're Drew Hayden, my master and my best friend, I'm sure May would love you all the same if she knew about your inheritance. And screw your family, if they don't like her just run away! I'm sure Flygon would be happy to help the two of you elope"**_

_After hearing the last sentence of Roselia's speech he blushed hard._

"_I might have small feelings for her but it doesn't mean I'm going to marry the girl!" he retorted, almost giving passersby a heart attack. _

"_Rose, rose elia..." __**You might want to keep it down Drew; your bride-to-be is only over there!"**_

"_What?" Drew whipped his head around to see May standing outside of a nearby Pokémart with her little brother Max, they looked like they were arguing about something. Seeing May angry made Drew smirk whole-heartedly. He loved seeing her angry! _

_He wanted to go talk to her so much, but knew that if they bumped into eachother now an argument was more likely to occur, and Drew wasn't really in the mood to piss her off, he was depressed and a confused teenager in love. Instead of talking to her face to face he wanted to at least hear her voice, or even just listen in to a bit of gossip, yearning for himself to be the topic._

_He and Roselia snuck behind an unattended hotdog cart and ducked down incase May or Max caught sight of his abnormal hair._

"_Rose-elia, rose?" __***In a whisper* "Drew, what are we doing?"**_

"_We're spying on May..." he replied with a huge grin on his face._

"_Roselia!" "__**Creeper" **__She spat out, but forgot that they were undercover and practically shouted it, Drew face palmed and looked over at May, hoping she was deaf as well as dumb, not likely._

"_May what's wrong?" Max poked his older sisters arm repeatedly, wondering what had caught his sisters' attention._

"_Oh? Nothings' wrong Max, I'm just sure I heard a Roselia and.-"_

"_You think it's Drew. And you HOPE it's him, because you luuuuurve him" Her brother smirked at her, knowing that this remark was bound to set her off._

"_What? No, no Max! You've got it all wrong, Drew is JUST a rival, and he means NOTHING to me. Why would I hope it's him, he's an arrogant, spoiled brat, who thinks he's Arceus' gift, I can do MUCH better than him." And with that May Maple smiled happily at her brother and skipped into the Pokémart._

_Nearby behind the hotdog stand Drew was thinking through what May had just said. 'She thinks I'm an arrogant spoiled brat? She's right...but only around her, with anyone else I'm almost like Ash, except I actually use my brain once in a while. I'm just a rival to her...' His face dropped almost instantly, but remembered that he liked to keep his dignity, so forced it into a twisted sad smirk, tears were starting to form in his beautiful spheres, so he sensed that it was time for him and Roselia to retreat to somewhere discrete._

_Roselia looked at her Master, knowing that he wanted to cry a ridiculous amount, and that when they got checked into the hotel ,he would lock himself in the bathroom for a few hours, probably crying his little heart out._

_Roselia's prediction was 100% accurate. Drew hid his depression and broken heart with a fake smile and a flirtatious personality towards the desk assistant. He snatched the key out of her hand and ran up to his room, practically chucking Roselia in and slammed the door. His eyes teared up once more so he proceeded into the bathroom and locked the door. Outside Roselia help her hand/rose to the door, worried about her master._

_Huddled in the corner of the shower, Drew was crying silent tears while inside his brain was at war with his heart. His heart said to keep trying, but his brain said to give up and make her hate him. In the end his brain won, if May wanted him to be just a rival, then he would ensure that she got her wish._

End of Flashback

In both rooms the two teenagers finally drifted off back to sleep, their minds still alerted with memories of the dreams they'd had just moments ago, this was evident in their body language and expressions.

May slept with tear stained cheeks, with a worried and scared expression on her face.

And Drew slept with one arm hugging his pillow but his other hand was clutching his chest as if he'd been stabbed in the heart.

The next morning

May awoke up to the sound of passing wingulls soaring across the cerulean blanket of waves. She leapt out of bed and grabbed all of her Pokémon gear; they'd arrive in New Bark town in a matter of hours now.

Next door Drew was reacting the same way, he couldn't wait to leave this ship and finally continue his co-ordinating in the Johto region, even if there wasn't going to be any pleasure in seeing May and teasing her Pokémon training techniques or lack of battling skills. There would be no enthusiastic gloating from seeing that he defeated his rivals for May. Deep down Drew felt really lonely, he'd always travelled alone of course but with nothing to look forward to what would be the point? Sighing heavily feeling less motivated Drew slumped to his door, only to be knocked aside by next door slamming their door into his face!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" May called, not turning around to see who she hit and ran off to the deck.

"Great, now I'm hearing May's voice...must of been hit harder than I thought" He said to himself as he rubbed his forehead and flicked the bangs out of his face before making his own way to the deck as well. Behind him Roselia stared down the corridor, she could have sworn she saw May, but instead of putting Drews hopes up she kept it to herself and laughed at his misfortune to repel unwanted worry from her Master.

Drews' confusion was interrupted as the intercom announced something important "Attention passengers we will be arriving in New Bark Town in approximately ten minutes, please start to make your way to the deck slowly"

On the deck

May ran over to the railings of the deck and was breath taken, in the water beneath her were strange looking Pokémon that she'd never seen before, she pulled out her Pokédex as she gathered data on the foreign creatures.

"Qwilfish, Marrill and Azumarill huh? I've never seen Pokémon like that before..." she said to herself as she watched the magnificent landscape take shape.

On the other side of the deck Drew was also bewildered, not by the Pokémon but by the beautiful landscape of the region, forests shadowed the mountains, flowers and berries were ravishing, this truly was a beautiful country.

On opposite sides of the ferry both teenagers awaited the collision to the harbour so they could finally begin their new paths in life.

"Thank you for travelling with S.S Sharpedo luxuries, we hope you have a safe journey" the intercom said as the boat grinded to a halt in the harbour.

"Alright! We can finally start our new journey! C'mon Roselia!" Drew took an invisible step off the ferry but a stampede of trainers and Pokémon crushed him, his Roselia laughed at her master covered in dirt, he looked as flat as a pancake. Drew was not amused; he brushed the dirt off himself and flicked his bangs while clutching Roselia's pokeball.

"Roselia, return." He said in an emotionless tone, while he continued to stroll off the boat.

"_Rose-elia" "_**Spoiled-sport." **Roselia muttered as the red light transformed her physical being into pure white energy.

Nearby, already halfway out of New Bark town May had run into a little girl, she was around the age of six and she looked at May, frightened and lost.

May looked sympathetically at the young girl and smiled at her, she bent down to her level "Hey, my names May! What's yours?"

The little looked up at her, looking petrified, she shivered and stuttered her name out "M-m-my names' Kelsey, Kelsey Elm" she closed her eyes and reluctantly took her hand out as if to shake May's hand.

"Nice to meet you Kelsey!" May said as she gladly shook her hand, her smile vanished off her face as she looked at the girl worriedly "I noticed you don't look particularly happy...Anything I can do to help?"

"Well if it's not too much trouble miss... I was wondering if you have seen this Pokémon" she said as she pulled out a small photograph which revealed her and a small pink Marrill cuddling on a bench.

May recognised the Pokémon in question, but felt confused, the Marrill' she had seen just before were all blue, so why was this one pink?

The young girl looked at May thoughtfully "I'm thinking you're wondering why this Marrill is pink and not blue? Well daddy says that some Pokémon are more unique than others, my Marrill is what you call a 'Shiny'"

"Well that explains it! "May said as she laughed, feeling stupid for not knowing what a Shiny Pokémon was. "Anyway! Let's go find your shiny Marrill!"

"Bu- huh?" Kelsey looked at where May just was, but she had already run off ahead, Kelsey sweat dropped and followed her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Near New Bark towns' Harbour

Drew was walking casually with his hands dug into his sea blue green pants pockets, he sighed heavily as he wondered what May was doing right now, and where she was, was she thinking of him?

'No you're not supposed to think about her. It will just depress you even more' his conscience reminded him. Drew shook his head, trying to get May out of his mind, he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, but when he opened them a stray flamethrower was speeding towards him.

"WOAH!" he shouted as he ducked down to the ground, the flamethrower missed him by millimetres. He searched the grass and trees for the fires source and finally saw more flames, without thinking of the danger they held he ran towards them at maximum speed.

"You poor thing..." infront of Drew was a seriously injured Cyndaquil, Drew had seen one before so knew what it was, but he had only seen pictures in storybooks and other peoples in contests so he didn't know how to handle one or even if they were a friendly species. 'I'll take my chances' he thought as he bent down and picked up the injured Pokémon.

Drew started running, not knowing where he was going, he looked down at the Cyndaquil and stroked its trunk like nose "What happened to you... I need to get you to a Pokémon centre, fast."

"There isn't one here, so your precious Cyndaquil is done for..." Drew turned around to see a boy the same age as him with blood red hair and silver eyes. He instantly disliked this strange boy; his attitude was all too familiar. "Wait it isn't yours. It should be mine! I'm the one that weakened it, even though it didn't take much work."

Drew growled at the boy "I don't happen to see your name on it? Who are you? And what do you want with this Cyndaquil? Is it wild or did you steal it?" he flicked his bangs and smirked at the cocky teen, furious that he'd battle the Cyndaquil to weaken it to this state, it was close to death yet he wanted to catch it?

"My name is Silver, my name will be on it, I don't want it for any reason I just happen to like fire types, and to answer your question, yes I did steal it, but what are you going to do about it eh?" His silver eyes glazed over while he also smirked at Drew. 'I could easily defeat this wimp'.

"You admit you stole it? What kind of thief are you? Are you working for Team Rocket? And no your name won't be on it because I'm rescuing this Pokémon from a pathetic little wimp like yourself" he sneered at the thief, hoping to bring out his weakness; anger.

Silver was beginning to get irritated; he sweat dropped and blindly grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. He lunged at Drew and practically threw the ball at him, but Drew was smirking, he knew that Silver wouldn't be able to handle this battle, everything about this boy screamed out the word weak. Drew smirked at him and threw his own Pokéball out with his free hand.

"I accept your offer, winner keeps Cyndaquil" he said confidently.

"Ha, ok but you'll regret losing to me." Silver said also full of confidence, his silver eyes burned like cloudy mist. "Sneasel? Destroy this pathetic excuse for a trainer"

"Sne, Sneasel, Sne!" **"With pleasure Master" **Sneasel lunged at Drews Roselia and conjured a white energy in its claws.

"Sneasel ice beam attack!" Sneasel unleashed its beam and threw it at Flygon; Drew remained calm and gently told it to dodge. Roselia did as she was told and effortlessly danced away to the left, the beam missed by miles.

"I think I will be the one destroying you, Silver." Drew sneered as he sent his next command to the small rose Pokémon

"Roselia, hyper beam it, I'm sick of this dragging on" he said as he yawned purposely.

Roselia drew a deep breath and unleashed a huge orange coloured energy; it hit Sneasel in its weak spot.

"Snee!" Sneasel cried in pain as it crashed back to earth, completely helpless as spirals replaced its eyes.

"But that's impossible! You have to wait a while before a hyper beam is ready! You cheated, and I thought I was the thief." Silver glared at Drew and returned the useless Sneasel; he whispered to the pokeball "You'll pay for this later" and put it back on his belt.

Drew really did not like this guy, he waved bye to the mysterious thief and walked away, not looking back. His only concerns were for the wellbeing of the injured Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil you've got to hold on, there isn't a centre here so I have to reach the next town before you can be treated, unless you can tell Roselia where your master lives? Drew ushered her to come and see Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil cried out at her, practically screaming.

"Cynda, cyn, cyn, cyn Cyndaquil!" **"My master is professor Elm, I was a Pokémon meant for new trainers until that Silver douche kidnapped me and my friend Chikorita, he caught her right infront of me, but I wouldn't give up. Please save me, I like you!"**

Roselia repeated what it said and pointed at a nearby lab to Drew.

Drew looked at the poor Pokémon, cursing Silver. "Thank you Cyndaquil and don't worry I will save you!"

In a nearby stream, just north of Professor Elms lab was May and Kelsey, Kelsey was still struggling to keep up to May and grabbed hold of her hand. The two continued downstream frantically searching everywhere for the Shiny Marrill.

"Marrill! Shiny Marrill, come out wherever you are! Kelsey your trainer is here with me!" May called out the wild Pokémon surrounding them, hoping it could hear her.

"It's no good May; I'll never find her..." Kelsey said as she looked down, tears forming in her little blue eyes. But as a tear fell down her cheek she heard a strange but familiar noise in the near distance.

"Marrill, Ma – Marrill!" **Kelsey! I'm over here!**

"May! It's coming from behind those rocks, c'mon!" Kelsey ushered May to come with her and dragged her by the arm to where the noise was originating from. Both of them gasped as they saw a baby pink ball shaped mouse sitting on a rock interacting with some older looking Marrill.

"Marrill! I found you!" Kelsey ran over to her Marrill and hugged it; May smiled warmly at the two, happy that they'd been re-united, a sudden sadness overwhelmed May as a tear escaped her eye.

"Drew..." was the only word her mouth could get out. Kelsey let go of her Marrill and looked at Drew sympathetically.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked innocently. May blushed hard and groaned "Um no he's just a friend...I haven't seen him in a whole year.." Before more tears could fall May announced her departure.

"Well it's been nice Kelsey and I'm glad you and Marrill found eachother but I've got to go now" May said as her voice began to crack.

"Hold on May! Before you go I want you to meet my dad, he only lives south of here" Kelsey said as she once again dragged May by the arm.

At Professor Elms lab Drew was awaiting Cyndaquils' return, they'd reached it just in time and now it was being cared for by the Professor.

'Please be ok...' he thought as he stared into random objects, worried for the baby Pokémon.

After another minute of waiting, the Professor entered the room holding a fully recovered Cyndaquil.

Professor Elm held out his hand and Drew shook it. "I must thank you Drew, you saved my Cyndaquil from that thief, thanks for the description you gave of him by the way, now come on Cyndaquil say goodbye to Drew!"

But the small fire Pokémon jumped out of Elms' arms and nuzzled Drews' leg, after a few seconds of deep thought the Professor made up his mind.

"Drew I think Cyndaquil wants you to be its trainer, will you take good care of him for me?" he said as he smiled down at the teenager.

"Of course!" Drew exclaimed, positively delighted about a new member on the team. After Drew had successfully captured his new Pokémon he nodded at the Professor and made his way.

Minutes later May, Kelsey and Marrill arrived at Professor Elms' lab, just missing Drew.

"Daddy! I found Marrill! May helped me!"

"That's great news Kels! May will you come with me a sec?" Professor Elm smiled at her warmly and gestured for her to go with him.

"Um sure, but I kind of need to be on my way soon..." May said politely.

"It's quite alright! This will only take a few minutes." May followed the Professor into a second lab room, full of Pokéball. Before May could ask what was going on the Professor shoved a ball into her face.

"What's this for?" May asked in a confused manner.

"Think of this as a way of saying thank you for helping my daughter find her Marrill. I know that you will take good care of Totodile, and besides there's nothing left for him here. Just before I gave my Cyndaquil away and the other starter, Chikorita was pokénapped"

"Wow...you're a very generous professor! Thank you Professor Elm!" forgetting that she'd just met him, in an explosion of happiness May hugged him and the young professor blushed and coughed.

"It's ok May. Well good luck on your journey, and take good care of Totodile"

"I will! Thanks again professor, Bye Kelsey!" May waved goodbye to them and walked to the borders of the town. 'I should let Totodile out for a little while' May thought and smiled as she threw his pokéball to the ground.

There red light was soon replaced by a small blue crocodilian-like Pokémon; he had red spikes going down his spine and large sharp fangs. It looked hyperactive and was bouncing about everywhere, loving the sensation of freedom he ran around May happily as she tried to return it into its pokéball. Totodile sniffed the air and climbed up a nearby tree, dancing on the limp branch.

"Totodile! You're going to hurt yourself come down from there now!" May said with her eyes full of worry, she only just received it, she didn't want it hurt now. After seeing that it wasn't listening to her she clambered up the tree after him. However Totodile was only a baby and thought May was playing chase so it jumped to the edge of the brance unable to keep it balance. May sensed the danger it was in and jumped after it as the branch began to snap.

May and Totodile fell to earth, in mid air she grabbed hold of the baby crocodile and screamed with her eyes close awaiting impact.

THUMP

The ground however felt softer than usual and felt as though it was moving, May opened her eyes only to meet emerald green eyes wide in shock. She studied whomever she was on top of carefully, it was a male, he was blushing really badly and he had green hair.

Drew felt as though a Rhyhorn had hit him, on top of him was a sapphire eyed brunette, blushing like himself, they were both staring into eachothers eyes like they knew eachother, eyes wide in shock and lips half a centimetre away from touching.

They both felt the other breath in deep before shouting in unison.

May glowed happily but still acted confused, was it him?

"DREW?"

Drew thought it was too good to be true; it wasn't a Rhydon that had hit him it was an angel

" MAY?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I sat on my laptop all hours of the night on my holiday typing this away for everyone.**

**Please Rate and Review!**


	4. Overdue Apology

I'm back everyone!

First of all, I have to apologise! My laptop died completely (R.I.P) and I went a whole 6 months without any access to the internet at home T_T. It was my 18th in December and my Grandma decided that due to me turning 18 she'd spoil me, and now I have a fantastic little laptop which has some great memory etc 3

ANYWAY, expect the NEXT chapter of "Roses in Johto, Tears in Hoenn" to be uploaded sometime around Valentine's Day, as an apology and a bonus to all my reviewers/readers I am going to be also uploading a special Valentine's Day themed One Shot ^-^.

So yeah, I'm not dead :D

Hoping to see many reviews from you guys soon!

All my love, DarkWerewolfess ~


End file.
